A Magician's World (Currently Rewriting)
by Miyuki Chiyo
Summary: When the king sends a proclamation to erase all sources of magic, two girls, after viewing their uncle's death first-handed, travel across the land of Asuna to revolt against the tyrant, King Truth of Asuna. Along with discovering who they truly are, meeting both new friends and old enemies, the world where both humans and magicians reside, may not truly be no longer real.
1. A King's Order

**Okay, I was sucked into the PPG and PPGZ fandom, sorry. Anyways, here's a mystery/adventure/magic story that AngelNyanCat and me came up with. Rein and Fine are magicians in this story. There might be some hints of deaths, but not MC deaths. This probably would be more focused on... I should really finish my stories.**

 **I'm in a love triangle, one of the more rare one with a boy and two girls. But how about staying silent and giving the boy to my first friend? I'll be the only one hurt and no one would know. The guy's a pretty great guy, but she probably has more of a chance than me since they ACTUALLY talk.**

 _ **Update (yeah cuz I'm so lazy and I still haven't clicked the publish button): He turned out to be a jerk. He knew about her secret, that she liked him and leaked the whole conversation to a friend in our squad. My friend and I are playing detectives right now, and we labeled it down to two girls. One known for starting dramas, but well liked. The another also well liked, but known for being really loud, and plus she told my other friend's secret last year upon knowing.**_

 ***The song Fine is listening to is Game of Life (vocaloid), English Cover by JudyPhonic.**

 *** _In this font, its the thoughts Rein hears._**

 **Anyways, who cares about me and on to the story.**

 *****If you want to be notified about upcoming updates and new stories, I'm making a tumbler and Instagram. (miyuki_writes)*****

* * *

 **The King's Order**

 _"You'll never cross the ocean until you have the courage to lose sight of the shore" -Christopher Columbus_

* * *

 _"Run, Fine! RUN!"_

Another of those only auditory dreams that blind people have jot me from my sleep. I never had a deep sleep in fear of what was coming at me. It'll be nice if I wasn't able to sleep at all, like Fine. My elder sister had endless energy, thanks to her magic.

A chill ran down my back, as it was trying to escape something. There was no use trying to fight fate or destiny. I tried already, but that didn't stop **their** deaths, did it?

Every dream of mine came true. People try to find a world where dreams come true in my world, but what fools they are. Not only daydreams come true, I mean dreams, real dreams like nightmares that we never want to happen again.

I envisioned **their** death. **Our** parents' death. Tried to stop it, I swear, but no power except God is stronger than fate. And God weaves our fates. We're just puppets at play.

 ** _"My first life was so boring, just forget I mentioned it."_**

I glanced at my sister. She was stretching while listening to some music that was playing in her earbuds. If I'm correct, she was singing the lyrics of the current song on the radio in her head. She didn't need to stretch, but I guessed it helped her loosen her nerves. She'll start her day off with a stretch, then go for a morning run, and finishing just before breakfast.

As she set off, I looked toward the kitchen, smiling slightly, seeing my magic was at its work.

 ** _"And my second seemed to let me do all of the things my first life didn't."_**

It seemed as if someone was truly cooking, but invisible. The warm scent of fresh bacon was welcoming as I did my hair magically, levitating the brush with my mind as I brushed my bed hair. Smiling as I completed my work, I went to the dining room where a small table with four chairs was in the center, with a piano, dusted with age and now was poorly out of tune, since there was no pianist there to play it.

I sat in a wooden oak chair, where a blue checkered cushion was. Breakfast was coming from the kitchen, as two plates gently placed themselves on the table.

There used to be four plates, but I guess with **them** gone, nobody would remember, not even my magic. The only proof they ever existed would be the several pictures of us, a complete family, around the house and their room, the forbidden room. It was pure agony to walk past the door of the room, and even more to even look at it.

Memories of us, a more happier life, would come rushing back, and those nightmares all over again would pass through my eyes.

 _ **"Third life was a hateful man all poison to the bone."**_

It wasn't like father meant much to us anyways. He was always so far away from us. Like he may be standing right next to us, but he was like a universe away, staring off to the distance. Mother was who we really bonded with. Yet we never really knew their names. It was only Mother and Father.

My ears perked up as I heard the jingle of the door bell, and the final setting of the drinks, orange juice for Fine, and a glass of milk for me.

 _ **"In my fourth, I played piano but just didn't have the eyes to read the notes."**_

"Always on time, Fine." I congratulate her by the door as I open to meet a slightly sweating Fine in her favorite pink tank top that had the word 'athlete' in bold black.

It cut right under her breasts, showcasing her tanned waist. She had on grey sweatpants that ended on her ankles. Her attention-grabbing ginger hair that when let down ended by her shoulder with bouncy curls, was pulled back with a cute hot pink headband, I definitely would approve of, that matched her tank top.

 _ **"In my fifth life, I supported girls- of course, that wasn't all."**_

She smiled back at me brightly with a small mocking wink. "I never fail to disappoint."

Even without trying, no one could not admit Fine was not beautiful. She was fit with an athletic build, thanks to her magic.

At a young age, we were told that we were different from other kids, that we weren't ordinary. We had a magicians' gift in us, according to mother. God was the one who gave the gift, mother said, and only to those who are destined for big things.

 _"Fine, you have the gift of physics, or physical powers. You can break any law of physics, with your speed, durability, strength, agility, and determination."_

 _"Rein, you have the gift of emotions, or mental powers. You can see through every facade, every lie, but at a grave price."_

 _"There are both good things and bad things in your powers, girls. Rein, you may be able to see the future and hear everyone's thoughts, but you are unable to change the future and block the thoughts. Fine, you may be able to never get hurt, but you'll never be able to sympathize with ordinary kids nor will you be ordinary."_

"What's the fastest you can go, sis?" I looked at her, awaiting her answer.

 ** _"My sixth life was corrupted thou-. Huh? Oh, my speed, well.. Last time, it was 5 seconds and I finished a state. I went for a jog today and I finished a mountain range in 14.7 seconds. Well, it was nice seeing all of the animals and nat-."_**

"14.7 seconds for a mountain range, 5 seconds for a state, I see." I interrupted softly before she would ramble on and on in her head, not that I wouldn't hear it, which Fine caught, thanks to her super hearing.

She gave me a sheepish smile, before joking. "Yeesh, Rein, you should really keep your nose out of people minds."

 _ **"You know I can't. Now breakfast is ready."**_

Through telepathy, an extended use of it that I had discovered a few months ago. A big waste of energy, but I don't move much, unlike Fine who moves every second because of her everlasting energy that was boundless in its limits.

"Hoe, Rein, it's really scary when you surprise me like that." She grabbed me tightly mockingly, but she wasn't that scared due to the fact it was normal for us.

I sighed, "You're still a scaredy-cat?"

"REIN'S NOT BEING NICE, MOMMY!" Fine faked screamed. "Rein, no need to be mean! Come on, it's not like you're not scared of me when I accidentally break another plate or two."

* * *

Fine looked around confused. Rein was right in front of her, merely seconds ago. She spotted her, poorly trying to slice the toast with her knife that was in the middle of the air.

"That's why I'm doing the dishes like always." She bit a piece of her toast, and Fine rushed over at a speed that would look like a blur to anyone who actually looked.

She dug in, smiling as the warm scent filled her nose delightfully. "Thanks for the meal!"

"Faster than the speed of light." Rein observed, giving up on the toast, and eating the omelet instead.

Fine grinned cheerfully, "You still haven't learned how to eat properly," as she surveyed Rein's lack of use of her knives and forks.

Rein scoffed as she rolled her eyes. "Nee-san, you haven't either." She pointed at Fine's hands, which the girl simply hid upon noticing the oil that was smudged on her hands.

"Okay, we're fair!" She jumped, running off. "Bye!"

Rein looked at her disappearing figure, slightly confused and perplexed, but she brushed it off.

 _ **No, I can't tell her.**_

What couldn't she tell her? In her head ran a million different scenarios, each ending with the two against each other.

 _ **She can't know that the stupid king just issued a order to kill all magic users. She can't, or I won't know what she'll do. Or I'll do.**_

She must be talking about the latest proclamation. The villagers were talking way too much about it. Or thinking. She couldn't tell the difference between the two.

Rein walked upstairs, wondering what to do. They were magic users, so they were living in fear of being killed. Why would the king, King Truth of Asuna do such a thing?

* * *

Fine took a deep breath. A really deep one. She had made up her mind to tell her sister and run away to Uncle Rumor's house. King Truth was really ruthless.

She earned a couple of stares and looks when she was sprinting, none good, which made her hated being herself right then.

Opening the door, she looked around and found no one, but a girl with brown hair with her back facing Fine.

"Who are you?" Fine questioned worried.

The girl turned around, her eyes locking in Fine's pink ones, and smiled. "Nee-san, you really didn't recognize me, huh?"

Fine, upon hearing the familiar voice, was amazed. "Wow. Why are you wearing a wig?"

"Since blue isn't a natural hair color. The only not natural hair color that exists is green and you know the neighboring country Winston was massacred by King Truth, including all citizens and the entire royal family of it?" Rein explained, hate laced into her words upon the words 'King Truth' was spoken.

Fine could understand her sister's feelings. So many wars and deaths were caused by him. So many. She even wondered why he was still king, and why he was even given the crown. Wasn't the king of Asuna mad? Then, why were they still living in Asuna, under the rule of a corrupt tyrant? Besides, the day their parents left them, disappearing without a trace, was the day King Truth's reign began. He was crowned that day, even though he had shown his face for the first time in court that fatal day.

"Why is that important?" Fine tried to feign ignorance and innocence. She knew it wouldn't work, but she still tried.

Rein laughed. "No need to fake it, nee-san. I already packed your stuff, we're going to Uncle Rumor's house to escape this stupid country and its king. Uncle Rumor lives right between Wystell and Asuna, right? Let's go now."

Fine grinned as she nodded along, but she objected upon hearing 'now'.

"Rein, don't you ever think our parents might have left us something?" It was a sore subject for both, but it was needed to be talked about.

Fine observed as Rein flinched visibly and dragged her to the forbidden room. Super strength had its perks.

Rein was visibly shaking now. Fine sighed. Mom was right. She would never be able to feel what Rein felt about their family.

Fine spotted a long wooden stick on the wall, and picked it up, smiling as she observed it. Natural pine wood, and laced with maple syrup. It was simple, but it's simplicity made it shine.

Testing it out, she discovered that she liked it. She looked over at Rein, checking her progress. The shock seemed to have lifted, and Rein was currently checking out the clothes in the closet.

She ran her fingers across the fine embroidery, and was pleased.

A pink blouse and shorts was shoved at her by a dressed Rein in a checkered magician's dress with a blue hat. In her hands was a red hat that she placed on Fine's head.

She groaned, but Rein threw her a threatening look.

 _ **If you don't wear it, I'll make you wear a dress.**_

Fine's eyes brighten with a hint of horror that flashed across quickly. She ran into the bathroom to change into her new apparel.

Rein smiled, as the wooden stick that Fine was holding before caught her interest. "Wow..."

Her eyes darted to a faint signature.

 _Lady Elisabel Sarah_

* * *

 **DUH DUH DUH! Cliffhanger. Okay, I rushed the ending to meet time since in 4 minutes my computer's going to shut down. Stupid parental controls. BYEBYBYEBYE. I love you all and thanks for the support even though I'm a terrible writer and lazy person. Btw there is a lot of hints I have here! I would luv a review!**


	2. Seeking Shelter

**Meri-kurisumasu, everyone! Yo o toshi o, I'm rushing to meet deadlines! I thought this story would only probably have ten chapters the most, to be honest, but adding in some dramatic tape and everything,** **┣¨キ(*ﾟДﾟ*)┣¨キ!**

 **Update: It's Christmas, guys! The ice skating meet was canceled since something came up. Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 **-I've revised several dialogue since I think some words are worded like I wanted it to.**

 ***lo mein: chinese fried wheat flour noodles**

 ***dumpling- a small savory ball of dough that may be boiled, fried, or baked in a casserole.**

* * *

 **Seeking Shelter**

 _"A great man is one who leaves others at loss after he is gone." -Paul Valery_

* * *

Five hundred, sixty four miles to go. Why isn't Rein teleport them there? It would be much less work to just teleport everything to uncle's house.

Yes, we might have forgotten...too much miles equals collapse of body. Too much weight also adds to it.

So why not let her do it all? Well...they were, until Fine smelled a noodle stand nearby. Like who has a noodle stand in the middle of no where? And the guy seemed to be doing well, despite the lack of residents in his stand's province.

They lived in the loneliest and quietest province in the whole country. For the lack of visitors and interruption when it came to their daily practices of their magic. Magicians were frowned upon, hated, and always lived a life away from the public, non-magic mortals.

"It's only because they envy us. God gifted us magic, making us special, instead of them. And for that reason, they're jealous." Rein spoke softly, interrupting Fine's thoughts as Fine took another sip of her noodles.

"Hey, sis, isn't lo mein amazing?" She pointed at Rein's untouched plate. Not a piece was moved after it was placed down in front of the girl mainly dressed in azure.

Giving her sister a strange look, Rein caved in as she looked away. "You can have it."

"Thanks! You're my favorite sister," Fine cheered loudly, earning her strange looks from the chef and store owner of the stand as Rein slid her plate to the eager girl who immediately began to shove the entire plate down her throat.

Rein scoffed jokingly, to empathize on a particular point, "I'm your only sister."

Fine nodded as she slurped the noodles up loudly in content, savoring the flavor and texture. She elbowed the wooden stick part of the broom she had brought with them, though she probably wanted to dump the housekeeping on Rein. She'll help them eat, so no leftovers in her sight!

Upon the sudden pressure, the broom took a dip and began to crash rapidly to the floor before Rein caught sight of it, stopping its descent as she fixed it back up. "Why are we even bringing this?"

"It's just a regular old broom," Rein commented, her eyes scanning the broom extensively to check for any possible charm or curse placed on it.

Fine shrugged, moving her shoulders as she mumbled between bites. "It just called to me,"

"Oh," Rein nodded, though she didn't actually quite understand what her sister meant, looking away from her sister as she observed their surroundings. Rein immediately took notice as the store owner glanced at her sister for a little too long, and was smiling like a simpleton who just learned something he already knew.

Giving him a hard glare, she smiled arrogantly as he backed away.

"You finished?" Rein asked cockily as she smiled on her latest feat in defeating another one of her sister's many admirers.

"Mush ma mecomd." Her constant stuffing of her face muffled slightly and twisted some of Fine's words.

Rein stared at the happy Fine for a while, before correcting her sister. "Just a second, you mean."

"No," Fine shook her head violently as she slurped down the last noodle off the plate, revealing an empty plate, "I meant that I'm done."

"That's very nice, how about we return to our route to our destination?" Rein smoothly asked.

Fine looked at her in disbelief, before muttering sarcastically. "Sis, I spent over fifteen years with you. I know your strengths and weakness, so trying your so-called expert convincing skills isn't going to work on me."

Holding her hands up in pretend dramatic surrender, Rein chuckled. "Sure, sure. And I also know yours. You could have already finished that two plates of lo mein in a second, yet you took five minutes. You're just trying to drag time on."

Fine pouted, her face drooping to a sad hit puppy.

Rein shook her head in disbelief. "No. No. Don't try to pull that trick again!"

"Oh, we all know this is your weakness." Fine teasingly taunted her younger sister as she widen her eyes, brimming with fake tears, threatening to burst open.

Rein tried desperately not to cave into one of Fine's strengths once more, but all efforts were as always in vain.

"Fine, we're speeding there. I'll teleport, and you'll carry the heavy stuff to uncle's house."

Glee ran over Fine's face, fresh from the victory of no longer having to endure the hot sun and the amount of snacks that was steadily decreasing to extinction."Yay! Another victory once more by the victorious Fine!"

"I'm pretty sure that you ate those snacks I packed, not me." Rein scolded her sister fondly, before zapping away.

A competitive smile ran over Fine's face, and she adjusted speedily into a running stance. "So she wants a head start, huh? We'll give her a head start."

* * *

Rein arrived first, as she checked her broken watch instinctively. It fell in a well without her knowing, which was justified by a previous dream of a cracked clock.

She brushed the dust off the old sign of the potion store, revealing the phrase 'open 24/7'. Famous, but Rein highly doubted the actual truth in the shops that held that message.

"Fine should be here in five seconds. I should take my things in before she crashes into me again." Fine, although her speed was amazing, her endurance lacked many key details and she wasn't able to make dangerous turns without stopping and crashing into something.

Rein murmured, in deep thought. "Kinda like cats, cheetahs mainly. They give up their endurance for a great boost in speed, the reason for their short bursts of speed against their prey."

Opening the handle, she looked around the apartment. Scattered, broken pieces of potion jars were on the floor as Rein lifted herself up to avoid being scratched by a glass shard.

Fine was the one with the ability to heal at accelerated speeds, not her. But Fine felt twice the pain in those agonizing seconds as the blood formed a colt over the wound, forcing the skin to grow faster than normal, and erasing all the scars that possibly may have been left on her skin like a heated iron over wrinkled clothes.

It was as the store had been ransacked. It didn't seem as the store had a living being in it for three months.

She squatted a buzzing **fly** away.

Who knows. Maybe Uncle Rumor submitted to alcohol when he received the painful news that his only blood-related relative, his brother, was dead. Now, he probably was a old man waiting for **death** to pick him up.

The air in the apartment stunk. It reminded Rein of a stench that she was familiar with, but she couldn't remember what the **odor** was.

She air-walked upstairs, to her uncle's apartment. She wondered what was taking Fine so long. Fine should have been here by now.

Rein dropped her luggage on the dried **blood** stained floors.

The smell was the smell of rotting meat, three months old.

The fly was born from the maggots in flesh.

The blood was from the dead body lying on the floor, clear that it had been struggling in its last moments.

"Yo, sis, guess what I found? It was taped on the window of the shop and it looks like a government paper, like it says that this store has been eliminated from any magicians and any trace their foul existe-WHAT HAPPENED HERE? IS THAT A DEAD BODY?" Fine hyperventilated as a scroll dropped on the floor with a plop, as she gained sight of the dead body, belonging to their uncle.

Fine looked as she was going to faint, and took a step behind, as to calm herself down at the scene. Unknowingly, she unlocked a charmed fused switch, pushing a book out the crowded bookcase that remained untouched on the side of the room.

A envelope fell out of the book, and Rein hurried to pick up the book and letter, forgetting about her magic in the spur of the moment.

dEr Rine & Fein,

That's ur names right? Wh0ops, can't blAm ur old & dyn uncle frm trying. It w years ago i lst saw u guys n ur ltl matching toddler suits.

dey caught me, bt i killed som of dem 2, lol awesum right?

Also, cn u guys RT DIS buk i borrowed frm A.? She problE wud b rly pissed f i didn't GIV it bak on tym. She's a feisty 1, man..but thOs legs...

bi Felicia~

PS: ther shud b a stiK n ur parent's r%m. i walked n on dem so mNE tImz. It's a witch's br0om f u didn't realize, bt u problE didn't 'cuz we aL knO im awesum.

* * *

 **So who's A.? A bunch of more drama ahead, and I'll answer the reviews when I have time. Sorry, 3 more minutes before parental controls!**

 **-revised and edited the letter since I didn't like the previous one.**


End file.
